This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The GCRC has been a critical element in the support and growth of the MUSC research enterprise since 1977. During this period, the GCRC has facilitated extraordinary growth in MUSC's research and research training activities. The scientific discoveries, publication track record, list of investigators and protocols detailed in this application provide evidence of the productivity and importance of the GCRC on the MUSC campus. In recognition of this, the institutional support for the GCRC has been extraordinary, significant and sustaining. In this competing renewal application, we describe major changes in personnel and structure of the GCRC leadership team and services offered which are designed to solidify and expand the role of the GCRC in facilitating and catalyzing clinical and translational research campus-wide. Training and educational activities include GCRC involvement in key training programs campus-wide such as MUSC's multidisciplinary Roadmap T32 clinical predoctoral research training program and a newly created translational lecture series in which basic and clinical scientists share the podium in presenting collaborative translational research. In research support services, the GCRC has made significant efforts to solicit feedback from users and make improvements based on this feedback. We describe improvements in several areas designed to increase the ease of the GCRC application process and provide assistance with basic protocol management such as regulatory and recruitment support. Core Laboratory activities have been expanded to include the development of new assay techniques and the activation of a Class 100,000 clean room (ISO 7) as a GCRC Core laboratory facility. We will continue strategic efforts to develop services that facilitate, catalyze and support high caliber clinical and translational research and research training. MUSC has received funding for a P20 planning grant to develop a Clinical and Translational Science Award proposal over the next year. The GCRC will be integral to the planning and development of this initiative.